Chaubrey Week
by ttaettae
Summary: Seven Days of Chaubrey. Day One: Pre-Barden Chaubrey. All she had to do was give her pen back. Easy Peasy.


A chubby hand swatted the back of Aubrey's head, snapping the girl out of her dreamy gaze. "Hey! What the hell, Amy?" She grunted, rubbing the back of head irritably before combing out the tangles with her fingers until her hair fell perfectly back in place.

Fat Amy simply took another spoonful of pudding, eying Aubrey suspiciously. "You were staring." She deadpanned. "Again."

"Oh." Aubrey sat up straight in her seat and looked down at her tray of barely touched food, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being caught staring and for staring in the first place. She looked down at her tray, her turkey sandwich untouched and her pudding cup mysteriously missing.

"You're acting more like a twelve year old awkward boy than usual." Amy commented casually, reaching for the fries off of Aubrey's tray. "What's up with that?"

"It's Chloe… Today in calc she let me borrow her pen." Aubrey swooned, propping her head on her elbows on the table.

Amy snorted. "That's it?!" She shook her head, popping another fry in her mouth. "You've got it bad, kid."

"I know, I know. You should've seen me when she handed me her pen. I could barely get out a thank you because I was such a blubbering mess."

"Well it's a good day for you then. You got to talk to the girl you've had a Fat Amy sized crush on since freshmen year and you got a free pen."

Aubrey froze, eyes wide with shock. "Her pen." She whispered to herself as the gears in her head began to slowly rotate again. "_Her pen!_ I forgot to give her back her pen!" She turned to Amy, looking like she was going to break down and cry. "Amy, she's going to hate me because I didn't return her pen!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Amy put her hands on her friend's shoulders, forcing her to stop moving. "Calm down, Twiggy. Just go up to her and give her pen back. Easy peasy."

"Yeah, give her pen back." Aubrey breathed, liking the idea the more she thought about it. "Easy peasy." She glanced at Chloe's table across the cafeteria. The redhead was laughing at something one of her friends said, her eyes sparking and smile blinding and Aubrey couldn't help but melt a little.

Amy smacked Aubrey upside the head. "Stop staring and go talk to her already." She raised her hand, ready to strike again.

"Alright, jeez. Stop with the violence." She huffed as she got up and smoothed the sides of her skirt, making sure it was wrinkle crinkle free.

"It's the Fat Amy Power. Now stop stalling and go!"

Aubrey took a deep breath and weaved through the sea of tables towards Chloe's, waving at one of her classmates on the way. She was only a few feet away when she heard a voice coming from behind.

Beca freakin' Mitchell raced ahead of her, taking a seat at the already full table and squeezing herself between Chloe and another friend Aubrey recognized as Jessica from her English class.

"Sorry I'm late," Beca apologized, taking Chloe's sandwich right out of her hands and wolfing down a big bite.

Aubrey gasped quietly, the soft sound causing Chloe to look up and lock eyes. They shared a brief stare down before Aubrey turn around and bolted out of the cafeteria without a word.

~x~

_"Beca, what the hell?!" Chloe scolded, angrily releasing her small fists of fury onto Beca's arm._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Aubrey was just about to talk to me!"_

_Beca turned around in her seat, scanning the heads of the cafeteria. "She was?"_

_"Yes! But then you stormed in with your fat tush and took a huge bite from my sandwich!"_

_"I'm a growing girl, I need food! What's the big deal anyways? Why don't you just talk to her first?"_

_"Because she's Aubrey Posen. You don't just waltz up and talk to Aubrey Posen."_

_"…You're completely queerballs."_

* * *

**A/N: And that, my darlings, was day one! Thank you for reading! This was inspired by one of my favorite authors of all time, the fried pork cutlet ^^ Also special thanks to the Breeze between my knees, blackindiaink! I'll see ya'll tomorrow~**


End file.
